XEP: How Brave Jamie Hunted Wolves
by MoonRose91
Summary: Based on a story I found in 'The Lilac Fairy Book' called 'How Brave Walter Hunted Wolves'. Can't find the book. I liked it. Lots of artistic liberties with this.


**X-men: Evolution Presents, Moonrose-style**

A/N – Yes, I got permission from Chellerbelle. I highly doubt it will be as funny, but I'm giving a try.

* * *

><p><strong>Roll call!<strong>

"I'm here!" Jamie shouted, waving his arms excitedly.

"Aye," Rahne greeted.

"I'm here as well," Sam added.

Logan said nothing, just grunted a bit.

…**That's it? Where did everyone go? Except Sin Jin. I know where he went.**

"Stripes is still chasing the Cajun around. Everyone else just seems to be missin'," Logan stated.

**Oh. Well, that one will just have to be shelved. Well, we can work with…THIS ONE! **_**How Brave Walter Hunted Wolves**_**.**

"Who's Walter?" Jamie asked.

**Well, we're changing the title.**

"To what?" Jamie pressed.

_**How Brave Jamie Hunted Wolves**_!

Jamie grinned while Rahne scowled.

**Rahne, you'll understand in a bit.**

* * *

><p>There was once a brave little boy by the name of Jamie. He was a very brave little boy and boasted on how he could fight four wolves at once. His older brother, Sam, was very…well, he wasn't supportive, but he played along with Jamie's little bouts of fantasies.<p>

Because, you see, Jamie had never actually hunted any wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Jamie?<strong>

"Did you pick me because of that one episode where I was treated like a little kid?" Jamie questioned.

**Yes. That and I wanted you to be the star. Don't worry, there is a life lesson.**

* * *

><p>Instead, Jamie went marching around with his drum, his sling-shot, and his constant companion, Rahne, the family wolf-hybrid (not that Jamie knew this). Together, they would pretend to hunt wolves, which were various hay bales. As Jamie would stand triumphantly over them, Sam would indulge the boy and continued to let him believe that he was a hunter of wolves.<p>

* * *

><p>"I resent my name being dragged through the mud!" Jamie exclaimed.<p>

**Jamie, sweetheart, it's just a story.**

Jamie glared and crossed his arms a bit. "I just hate being portrayed as the little kid! I'm 12 for crying out loud!"

**I know. Don't worry, there is a life lesson, I promise.**

* * *

><p>One day, Sam realized that his brother actually believed he could do all of these things and grew worried. He grew even more worried when he overheard Jamie plotting to go into the woods to hunt some real wolves. As he had helped put such an idea in Jamie's head, he immediately went to get aid from the farmer, Logan.<p>

Logan, being a man who was very tough and wise of the world, understood Sam's predicament. After a brow-beating about encouraging such foolishness, he told Sam that they would tell Jamie a story. They would set-up a "wolf" for Jamie, as Logan planned to kill one of his rams tomorrow, when Sam would be coming up to bring the various items from Sam's own farm, and when he brought Jamie so he could stay out of trouble, they would speak of the wolf.

It was a perfect plan.

* * *

><p>"Farmer?" Logan interrupted.<p>

**Thank you for not interrupting earlier. And yes. It doesn't make sense otherwise. Why would you have a convenient ram? Or other sheep. Probably ram though, that is not tough enough. Harsh life. Anyway, it works. And you're the best pick.**

"Fair enough."

**No more complaints from anyone?**

All four shook their heads.

**Good.**

* * *

><p>Sam loaded up his wagon with the trade goods to give to Logan and aided Jamie in sitting up in the back, the little boy holding onto his drum, as well as the slingshot.<p>

Rahne, seeing her friend heading off once more, began to follow the cart. After a time, she ran ahead, having knowledge of where they would go and deciding to get there ahead of the plodding horses.

Along the way, Sam began to speak of the "attack" at Logan's farm. Jamie listened intently and then puffed up. "Well, I am a great wolf hunter! I shall catch this wolf for Farmer Logan!" Jamie assured Sam.

"Ah, but what if there is more than one?" Sam questioned.

"It is no matter. I can take four on," Jamie reassured his brother.

When the cart came to a stop, Jamie hopped out. Logan looked down at the young boy and crossed his arms. "So, you're Jamie, the wolf-hunter, huh kid?" he questioned.

"Yes sir! I have come to avenge your ram, for I can easily fight off four wolves!" Jamie reassured him.

Logan nodded and went over to the cart. However, facing the path from the farmhouse to the pasture where the wolf had killed the ram, in Jamie's opinion, suddenly seemed frightening. He turned to Sam, who was aiding Logan…

* * *

><p>"I don't need help," Logan growled.<p>

**I'm not saying…where did Jamie go?**

"He said to tell you that until he's not portrayed like an annoying little kid, he's going to hide in his room," Sam explained.

**Where's Rahne?**

"She went to comfort him," Sam added.

**Okay then.**

"Still don't need help," Logan muttered.

**You're teaching the kid a life lesson! Now shut up!**

Logan growled and the author scowled back.

* * *

><p>Jamie turned to Sam, who was aiding Logan, and asked, "Brother, won't you come with me?"<p>

"Oh? Why does someone as brave as you need my aid?" Sam questioned, realizing the lesson was already getting through his young brother's head.

"Hunting wolves is better with companionship," Jamie quickly explained, wishing to cover his fear, but Sam nearly laughed.

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot come with you Jamie. You must go on your own," Sam stated and turned back to his work.

Jamie, afraid of being considered a coward, immediately took off for the spot. As he walked through the trees, he began to become greatly fearful that he _would_ run into a wolf, because he had never seen one before. In fact, he had never even killed one before.

As he slowly approached the place, he began to beat on his drum. Many a bird took flight, and this eased Jamie's mind. Maybe he could frighten the wolf away.

However, as he continued, his fear grew. Eventually, he began to worry that maybe there really was more than one. As he approached the place, he saw the area soaked with blood and a rock that could easily hide a wolf.

Or more than one.

He let out a gulp and took a step forward when a russet wolf-head poked out.

Jamie's heart practically leapt out of his chest and he screamed, running away. The russet wolf saw him and gave chase. Jamie dropped his slingshot first, running all the faster. When he looked back, he saw the wolf catching up.

Jamie let out another scream and dropped his drum, running faster. He was then suddenly bowled over by the wolf, which began to eagerly greet him in a very familiar fashion.

"Jamie! What is the matter?" Sam called rushing up.

"A wolf attacked me!" Jamie exclaimed and clung to his brother, only to see that the 'wolf' was his own faithful companion, Rahne.

He blinked and Sam carefully wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "You see Jamie? It is only Rahne. For shame, running from your friend that way. Now go apologize to her," Sam admonished and Jamie walked over to Rahne, hugging his faithful companion.

"Now, Jamie, do you understand what happened today?" Sam questioned.

"I got scared," the boy admitted.

"Yes. And there is nothing wrong with being scared Jamie. Being brave means continuing in a good venture even when fear paralyzes our hearts. Real courage means not boasting," Sam responded and carefully lifted up the boy.

After that time, Jamie became a very good boy with a wonderful imagination. He told about his pretend adventures with Rahne, and told his brother that when he was all grown up, he was going to join the prestigious X-men, like their mother, Rogue.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Moonrose, I was, like, reading the original tale. Um…this is really not that accurate," Kitty commented.<p>

"Cherie, you cheated on dis poor Cajun?" Remy exclaimed, while Rogue shoved him away in annoyance.

**When did you all get back?**

"Awhile ago. But, seriously, Moonrose, this is almost nothing like the original tale!" Kitty exclaimed, waving the book over her head.

**Artistic license. I like my version better anyway.**

"Why was I their mother?" Rogue questioned.

**You are protective of them. And Storm…well, I see Storm being Mama to Spyke over there.**

"Got you. SWAMP RAT, LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" the Mississippi native shouted at Remy.

This started yet another session of Remy Running from Rogue.

**Dear God, do they ever stop?**

"Like, no," Kitty answered.


End file.
